


Lost Property

by p_unkmock



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Modern Era, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_unkmock/pseuds/p_unkmock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's best friend, Gwen, was in charge of lost property, bad idea. Now Merlin has a fair amount of embarrassing texts sent to a complete stranger. His name, Arthur Pendragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is BOLD  
> Arthur is ITALIC  
> Gwen is NORMAL  
> Morgana is UNDERLINED

Week 1 

 

 

Tuesday 

 

  
(16:32 ) **Gwen? Hi it's Merlin I'm using Gaius' phone still can't find mine**

 

(16:33) oh yeah you lost you phone bumberrrr 

 

(16:33) **...anything you want to sayYYY?**

 

(16:34) I am not comfortable with that many 'y's and nope nothing at all 

 

(16:34) **oh yeah!!1!! I remember now you volunteer at lost property don't you??!!1!!!**  

 

(16:35) merlin stop 

 

(16:36) **GUINEVERE YOU HAVE MY PHONE I KNOW IT**

 

(16:36) **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE**

 

(16:36) **WAIT YOU HAVENT TEXT ANYONE HAVE YOU I SWEAR**  

 

(16:38) keep your knickers on merlin I haven't texted anyone its in the box I'll give it to you at break 

 

(16:38) I **VE GOT MY EYES ON YOUUUU**  

 

(16:40) *drake plays in the background* 

 

 

 

Wednesday 

 

(00:47) _YOU WANT ME TO WHAT_

 

(00:50) **what**  

 

(00:51) _what_  

 

(00:51) **what**  

 

(00:52) _what_  

 

(00:52) **what**  

 

(00:52) _Do you know any other word in the english language or have I just texted a snobby six-year-old_

 

(00:54) **what yes**  

 

(00:55) _Hey that's two well done champ_

 

(00:56) **wait who r u**  

 

(00:57) I'm _not telling you you're the one sending inappropriate texts to complete strangers what would your mother say?_

 

(00:57) **shut up why are you even texting me who r u**  

 

(00:58) _hey you texted me first remember_

 

(01:00) **excuse me**  

 

(01:03) _Don't remember texting 'OH STRANGER TELL ME NAUGHTY THINGS AND TELL ME IM A BAD BOY WHO NEEDS TO BE PUNISHED I JUST WANT TO BE LOVEDDDD' ?_

 

(01:04) **shit**

 

 


	2. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers, awkward jokes and the feeling of lace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is BOLD  
> Arthur is ITALIC  
> Gwen is NORMAL   
> Morgana is UNDERLINED

 

Monday 

 

(15:32) **GWENEVIRE YOU BETTER ANSWER YOU PHONE I HAVE BEEN TEXTING YOU ALL WEEKEND DONT AVOID ME**  

(15:32) **GWEN**  

(16:30) jesus merlin what is it 

(16:31) **YOU TAKE AN HOUR TO REPLY**  


(16:31) I was reading the hunger games you can wait 

(16:32) **PRIM DIES NOW YOU DONT NEED TO READ IT**  

(16:33) HOW DAREEEE YOUUUU 

(16:34) WHAT DO YOU WANT 

(16:34) **WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PHONE**  


(16:35) WHAT

(16:35) **YOU KNOW**  

(16:37) oh my god it actually worked? ;D 

(16:38) **what worked???!!**  

(16:40) this is priceless 

(16:41) **GWEN**  

(16:42) ok ok so I was looking through the lost property box and immediately spotted your phone I mean how could I miss your disturbing gay porn case? 

(16:43) **DRARRY IS LIFE**  

(16:44) sure sure anyways obviously I went through your contacts trying to see if there was anyone worth texting but all you had was gaius and me so I typed in a random number 

(16:50) **well that random number happened to bE sOmEoNe**  


(16:51) WHAT

(16:53) **SOMEONE TEXTED ME ON WEDNESDAY AT LIKE MIDNIGHT**  


(16:54) WHO WHO WAS IT TELL MEH 

(16:54) **I don't know I was too busy thinking THAT A STRANGER JUST TEXTED ME SAYING YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT**  


(16:54) omg you need to keep texting this person 

(16:55) wait do you even know if they are a boy or girl 

(16:55) **SHIT NO**  


(16:57) MERLIN TEXT THEM NOW DO IT 

(16:58) **for a completed maths homework I will**  


(17:01) I'll do the hard ones NOW GO 

 

~

 

(17:12) _ok it's been nearly a week I'm deleting you creepy stranger_  


(17:14) **WAIT**  

(17:14) _and so he returns_  

(17:15) _crap or she_  


(17:15) _you're not a girl are you?_  


(17:16) **I'm a guy you're safe you?**  


(17:16) _same_  


(17:17) **um cool**  

  
17:17) _smooth_  

(17:20) **shut up**  

(17:21) _alright keep your knickers on_  

(17:22) **WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT**  


(17:23) _maybe you secretly like the feeling of lace_  


(17:24) **why am I even still texting you**  

(17:25) _because you're dying for a pic of my smoking hot body_  


(17:26) **um...**  

(17:28) _dude it was a joke_  

(17:30) **ok**  

(17:31) _what's wrong shit did I offend  you crap_  


(17:40) _hello?_  


 

~

 

(21:36) **gwennnnnn**  

(21:36) **helpppppp**  


(21:38) merlin I'm not letting you out the toilet again you knew those locks were dodgy 

(21:39) **WE VOWED TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN**  


(21:40) so what then you don't know how to delete your search history? There's no point everyone knows what kind of fan fiction you read 

(21:41) **GWEN ITS THE GUY THE TEXTY GUY**  

(21:43) the texty guy? Is that the best you could come up with? 

(21:43) WAIT HE'S A GUY?!

(21:43) **yes yes he's a guy but there's something else**  


(21:44) whattttttt 

(21:45) **I think he...umm**  

(21:47) **I think he flirted with me...**  


(21:50) well do you like him? 

(21:51) **gwen I don't even know his name**  

(21:52) **and anyways I don't even know who I like**  

(21:52) merlin it doesn't matter if you don't know who like whoever you want remember? 

(21:53) **yeah I know no labels**  


(21:55) you should text him more find out his name at least 

(21:56) **but why**  


(21:56) because this could turn into a thing god dammit 

(22:00) and we need to think of a better nickname for him 

(22:04) merlin? 

(22:10) son of a bitch lost his charger again 

 

Tuesday 

 

(07:16) ARTHUR CODE RED CODE RED 

(07:16) TENROSE IS SINKING ARTHUR WAKE UP   


(07:18) _morgana you can't disturb a pendragon's beauty sleep_  

(07:19) BUT ROSE ARTHUR ROSEEEEEE   


(07:20) _isn't this the like tenth time you've watched that episode_  


(07:20) _haha tenth oh the irony_  

(07:21) DONT 

(07:21) OK THE FEELS ARE COMING CHANGE THE SUBJECT   


(07:22) _I talked to snobby toddler yesterday_  

(07:23) the guy who sexted you? 

(07:24) _yeah_  


(07:25) soooo how did it gooooo   


(07:30) _morg I didn't sext him_  

(07:31) well you're no fun what did you talk about then   


(07:32) _well I think I offended him or something because I made a joke then he just kinda left_  


(07:32) well what did you say   


(07:32) _something about him wanting to see my sexy body..._  


(07:33) of course   


(07:34) _but then he just stopped talkingggg_  

  
(07:35) shock horror maybe he's just creeped out that some stranger is cracking jokes about his body (which is not sexy please you look like a potato most of the time) 

(07:36) _a king potato with abs_  

(07:37) arthur concentrate   


(07:38) _right but before I made the joke he was fine like he was talking_  

(07:40) shock horror maybe he's not desperately in love with you   


(07:41) _shut up_  

(07:42) _it is practically impossible not to be madly in love with a devilshly handsome chap like myself_  


(07:43) you should talk to him more find out his name at least   


(07:44) _did you read any of my last text_  

(07:45) I have this magic power that blocks out bullshit   


(07:46) _burnnnnn_  


(07:47) like your mum on the ceiling 

(07:50) _NOT COOL_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment to let me know if you want me to write more!

**Author's Note:**

> If i do more chapter they will be longer. I made this one short just incase no one read it.


End file.
